poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Campout/Forest Chase
This is how at the campout and forest chase goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meet Shrek 4-D. a campsite, Mater is telling the story of Ghostlight Mater: A couple were heading down the very Route 66 inch of the mother road when they saw a pale blue glow. The light got closer and closer until there was nothin' left except some old tires and axels. I'm tellin' ya, there ain't nothing the Ghostlight hates more than the sound of clankin' metal. Percy: gasps James: Oh, stop it, Mater. You're scaring Percy. Mater: That's what the story of the Ghostlight is supposed to do. Scare people. is a sudden scream Thomas: at Twilight Did you just scream Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Uh, no. scream is heard again Lightening McQueen: Ah-ha! This time, I knew it was you, Sal. Sally Carrera: Stickers, I didn't scream either. But I know who it belongs to. Thomas: gasps Princess Fiona! She's in trouble! puffs off and the others follow him. He arrives just in time to see Thelonious ridding off with Fiona Thomas: Fiona! up Fiona: Thomas? Thomas: Fiona! Fiona: Thomas! speeds into the forest, Thomas follows. The others arrive and chase after them Edward: Thomas! Thomas! Come back! Percy: You just can't go into a forest like that! James: That forest is forbidden! Henry: Thomas! rides on with Thomas hot on his tail Thomas: Let her go, Thelonious! Thelonious: Never! a bomb at Thomas dodges the bomb and puffs on. He gets closer but is forced back by the horse's feet Thomas: Thelonious, if you don't let Fiona go, I'll tell Shrek! Thelonious: If ya want me to let her go, you'll have to catch me first! Thomas: Fiona! Fiona: Thomas! chase through the forest continues until Thelonious jumps over a bridge. Thomas notices, jumps into robot form and tries to stop Percy: Thomas! Twilight: Thom! leaps over the bridge Thomas: Phew! That was a close one! James: Go, Thomas! Henry: Don't encourage him, James! chase continues until Thomas looses them in a dead end graveyard Thomas: Fiona! Fiona: distance Thomas! others arrive Edward: Thomas, what were you thinking? Henry: panting He wasn't thinking, Edward. He sensed that Fiona was in trouble. Twilight: Thomas, you know what Shrek said. This forest is forbidden. Thomas: I know, Twilight. But we have to save Princess Fiona, even if does mean we have to die. James: What?! Gordon: There is no way that I am risking my tender for a captured princess. Percy: Count me out on that one. Because, we'd be too scared to do it even if we tried. Thomas: Percy, look, even if we are scared, we can still rescue Fiona. Henry: What if something bad happens to us or a mad-axe murderer comes out of nowhere and murders us? James: Or what if... gasps Lord Farquaad's ghost shows up? Thomas: Why do you say that, James? James: Because, look! to Farquaad's grave Thomas: James, Farquaad was eaten by Dragon years ago. Henry: We know but, what if his ghost comes to get us? Optimus Prime: Henry, there is no such thing as ghosts. They don't even exist anymore. Pac-Man: Trust me, Prime. Me, Spiral and Cylindria have experienced some bad things with ghosts. Spiral: Except four of them are good. Cylindria: Their names are Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde. And we need to get Fiona back. Sideswipe: And quickly before Shrek and the others find out. Percy: Yeah. Remember what Gator said. "Being brave isn't about not being scared, being brave is about what you do, even when you do feel scared". Thomas: Let's go! heroes move away from the scene. Back at the swamp, Shrek and Donkey arrive home Gingy: Hi, guys! Puss in Boots: Back already? Shrek: Hi, fellas. Donkey: Hey! Where are Thomas, Twilight and their crew? Shrek: gasps Oh, no! Donkey: What? Shrek: Thomas and Twilight organized a campout after me and Fiona celebrated our honeymoon. race to the campsite only to find it empty Donkey: I think they went after Fiona! Shrek: gasps You're right, Donkey. Look! Twilight left hoofprints. Gingy: He's right. Let's follow 'em. Puss in Boots: If we are going to find that tank engine and his lass, we need to head in that direction. Shrek: You're right, Puss in Boots. Let's go! group sets off. In the graveyard, Thomas is leading away Thomas: Come on, guys. I think I heard Fiona this way. Edward: Thomas, I think we should head back to the swamp. It's safe there. Thomas: No, Edward. There's no turning back now. James: Thomas, we have got to be careful. One wrong turn and we could get lost in here. Percy: Yeah. And besides, it's spooky. Thomas: Don't worry, Percy. Even though we're scared, we can still rescue Fiona. Bumblebee: He's right, guys. We can do it if we believe we can. Optimus Prime: We need to hurry. Fiona needs us. Thomas: for Fiona Fiona, we can't see you. But if you can hear us, call my name as loud as you can. is no reply Thomas: Fiona? still no reply Thomas: sighs I wish there was something we could do. Baymax: Now that's a wish I can make come true. his wings and takes flight Pac-Man: Where's he headin' tah? Bumblebee: How should I know? is now high above the trees Fixit: What can you see from up there, Baymax? flies back down Baymax: sighs Nothing. Thomas: Ugh! I knew we couldn't do anything. Clocker: Don't worry, Thomas. We'll rescue Fiona, no matter what it takes. Optimus: Clocker is right. Let's go! groups moves away from the scene Shrek: I'm sure we'll find them. to his friends Come on, fellas, pick up the pace. Donkey: But we've been walkin' for hours, Shrek. Gingy: Yeah. Puss: Can we stop? Shrek: No! Not until we find Thomas and his crew. Big Bad Wolf: Oh, come on! Donkey: Come on, Guys! Shrek is right! We can't slow down now! We need to pick up the pace! Puss In Boots: Yeah. Vavanous, amigos. Gingy: Yeah! We can't slow down. Shrek: Let's go! group continues on. In the graveyard, Thomas and the others are still searching for Fiona Kai: Ugh! There's no way we're gonna find 'em. sudden hand comes out of the fog and grabs Jay by the scruff of the neck. It pulls him out of sight and the others, not noticing what is happening, continue their search Kai: She has to be around here somewhere. Nya: Yeah. But where? Bumblebee: Guys, quiet! Quiet! I think I heard something. Jay: distance Leave me alone! Please? Just leave me alone. Bumblebee: Over there. Cole: ghost form No. In here. Optimus: Let's keep looking. Thomas: Yeah. Besides, Bumblebee, you must be imagening hearing that noise. Fluttershy: I'm scared. James: Look, Fluttershy. We are only doing this for Fiona's sake. Percy: There's nothing to be afraid of. Fluttershy: Oh. Okay. Bumblebee: the same noise Do you guys hear that? Optimus: I heard something. Jay: distance Hey! Somebody help! Please? Toby: That voice! Thomas: It's Jay! Mavis: I found it! Joy: Found what? Disgust: Jay! a blue Jay sitting on a tree branch Fear: Disgust! Thomas didn't mean that kind of Jay. He meant Jay as in the blue ninja. Disgust: Well, it's not my fault Mavis thought he meant the bird. Anger: Right. Anger and Fear start arguing Sadness: Please, Don't argue. Thomas: Guys? GUYS! Percy: What is it? Thomas: I was trying to get Anger, Fear and Disgust's attention. Toby: Okay. Thomas: Anger, Disgust, Fear! Hey! Anger: What?! Thomas: Stop arguing. Disgust: Fine. Thomas: We have to save Jay and Fiona. But, we have to split up. We're in this together. Right, Bumblebee? looks around, But Bumblebee is gone Thomas: Bumblebee, Oh no, Where is he? Twilight: Hmm. Bumblebee must have gone off to save Fiona by himself. Percy: Right. Thomas: Bumblebee won't make it out there alone. Optimus: Oh. Going out there for Fiona, he's going to get himself killed. Emily: Oh dear. Hot Shot: Okay, here's the plan. Me, Red Alert and Clocker will go and rescue Jay. The rest of you will go find Bumblebee and save Fiona. Has everyone got that? Thomas: Got it. Hot Shot: Then, let's go! group splits up. Meanwhile, Shrek's search party continues on Shrek: Come on, fellas. Hurry up. Percy: Okay. Donkey: I don't think I can walk on a meter more. James: Don't be afraid Donkey. Disgust: James, he's not scared. He's just tired. Sadness: Yeah, Toby, why don't you give it a go. Toby: Um, okay. moves forward Fear: Don't get quicker. strains and puffs on but eventually gives up Toby: It's hard. Thomas: sighs Wonder how Hot Shot's getting on. Percy: I don't know. Hot Shot is following Jay's trail with Red Alert and Clocker Hot Shot: Come on, guys. I think I heard Jay this way. Red Alert: Got it. Clocker: This place looks creepy. Red Alert: I know. But don't mind how this place looks and keep up. Hot Shot: Okay. Clocker: Right. Red Alert: I sense something. Hot Shot: What? Red Alert: Let's go. three Autobots reach a clearing, where they find Jay and the ghost Ninja Morro Hot Shot: Oh no. Clocker: Let's go help him. Shot stops Clocker Clocker: What's wrong Hot Shot? Hot Shot: We can't just rush in blindly. We have to wait until the ghost is out of sight. Clocker: Really, why is that? Hot Shot: Because, we don't want him seeing us. Clocker: Now I get it. Hot Shot: Now, let's stay up here until he leaves. Clocker: Kay. goes and the bots leap from the cliff Hot Shot: Are we falling?! Red Alert: No. We're jumping down and landing our feet so that we can rescue Jay. Hot Shot: Right. three bots land on their feet in front of Jay Clocker: Jay, we found you. Jay: Yeah. And it's about time too. Red Alert: Now, let's get you out of those ties. Jay: Okay. three bots untie Jay Jay: Thanks. Red Alert: No problem. Clocker: Let's get going. Hot Shot: Right. Jay: So, where are we heading off to? Hot Shot: Thelonious has kidnapped Fiona but order of someone. But we don't who. Clocker: Why? Hot Shot: Because, we haven't found out yet. Duh! Clocker: Oh really? Hot Shot: Clocker. I'm serious. Red Alert: Please don't be serious. Hot Shot: He just doesn't get what I'm talking about. Clocker: Okay? Jay: Guys, knock it off. Red Alert: Geez. Hot Shot: Forget it. Let's just find Fiona. Red Alert: Right. Hot Shot: Clocker, can you track her down? Clocker: Yes. Hot Shot: How? Red Alert: Over there. Hot Shot: What? Clocker: There. Hot Shot: No. What did you find, Red Alert? Red Alert: I Found it. Hot Shot: What is it? Alert points to some spooky castle in the distance Red Alert: My sensors indicate that Fiona is being held hostage in that castle somewhere. Clocker: Shall we go check it out? Hot Shot: Yeah. Red Alert: Then let's go. three bots and Jay race towards the castle Jay: Let's go in. Hot Shot: Alright. But remember, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Clocker: Right. three bots and Jay enter the castle. Elsewhere, Bumblebee is walking alone Bumblebee: Okay, I'm alone now. suddenly hears Fiona's voice Bumblebee: I heard something. runs in the direction of the voice Bumblebee: Fiona, I found her! Fiona: B-Bumblebee! Bumblebee: Don't worry, I'm here to save you. Fiona: Bumblebee, you shouldn't be here. You have to go. Thelonious... she can continue, Thelonious charges right into Bumblebee. Suddenly, the ghost of Lord Farquaad appears Bumblebee: Who are you?! Lord Farquaad: Surely, you remember your old enemy, Bumblebee. It tis I, Lord Farquuad! Bumblebee: It can't be! Lord Farquaad: I may have been eaten by your dragon friend, but my spirit lives on. Bumblebee: No, It cannot be! Lord Farquaad: I know you may be thinking that now. But, it's true. I can't believe how foolish you were to come here on your own to save the princess. Bumblebee: You wouldn't! Lord Farquaad: Oh, but I would. You see, I've kidnapped Princess Fiona to kill her and make her my spirit wife. A remake of my last failed attempt. Bumblebee: I'm not afraid of you! Lord Farquuad: I know you aren't. How selfish of you to come alone. Bumblebee: What did you say to me?! Lord Farquuad: I said how selfish of you to come alone. Bumblebee: So what, You'll shall be more afraid of this! aims his arm cannons Bumblebee: Prepare to be cooked! fires and Farquaad disappears. But Farquaad reappears after a split second Lord Farquaad: See? I'm a spirit, You'll never defeat me. Hot Shot, Red Alert, Clocker and Jay burst in through the wall Lord Farquaad: What? Red Alert: That's enough! Lord Farquaad: Impossible! Bumblebee: Guys! Clocker: Sorry we're late! Lord Farquaad: How did you get in here? Hot Shot: I follow the path! Lord Farquaad: But still, it's selfish for this young bumblebot to come alone. Clocker: You wouldn't dare, but bring it on! attempts crush Farquaad but Farquaad teleports away Hot Shot: He got away. Lord Farquaad: invisible That doesn't mean I'm still here. Clocker: That voice! punches Clocker Clocker: Ow! Hot Shot: Clocker! Clocker: That hurt me, Who did that?! reappears Farquaad: I did! Red Alert: How dare you! Alert attacks Farquaad but Farquaad becomes invisible again Red Alert: Darn it, Again! invisible Farquaad punches Red Alert Red Alert: Argh! Hot Shot: Red Alert! Red Alert: Who's Did it again?! Farquaad: Still me! Clocker: Why you! Shot races into battle along with Jay. But Farquaad throws sand in Jay's eyes and knocks him out. Then, he punches Hot Shot Bumblebee: Hot Shot! Jay! Farquaad: laugh Jay: Farquaad, That was very mean! Jay blacks out after a split second Clocker: Are you okay? doesn't respond Bumblebee: He's not answering! Hot Shot: That's because he's been knocked out. Clocker: Your gonna pay for that! Farquaad: Oh, am I now? rest of the team appears in the doorway Thomas: Guys! We're here! Joy: I'm glad you're okay! suddenly spots the unconscious Jay Nya: Oh no, Jay! Ratchet: Is he alright? Disgust: Something is not good, We better wake him up. rushes over to Jay Thomas: Jay! It's me, Thomas! Can you hear me? Twilight: Jay! Nya: Jay! It's me! Nya! Applejack: Quick, Someone fetch me a Bucket of Water! Apple Bloom: Got one right here, sis! Bloom kicks it and the water falls out on to Jay. But it doesn't work Jay's Dream Jay: I love you, Nya! Nya: That's Sweet! kiss. In reality, Nya stares down at Jay wakes up Jay: Nya! Nya: Jay! Jay: Boy, that ghost guy got a lot of sand in my eyes! Nya: That's a Shocker! suddenly sees Farquaad Thomas: Is that who I think it is? No. It can't be. Twilight: Farquaad! Percy: That's not good! Farquaad: Welcome, everyone. To witness the execution of Shrek's new wife, Princess Fiona. Toby: What?! Bumblebee: Don't you get it? He's gonna kill Fiona and make her his spirit wife. Nya: It's impossible! Bumblebee: Nya! It's not an illusion! It's all real! Nya: Right! Thomas: I don't understand. How did Farquaad's spirit survive? Jay: I don't think I can stay awake much longer. Nya: Hang in there, Jay. Jay: Right. Farquaad: If you want Fiona to stay alive, you'll have to go through me. Anger: I'll show you! sets a blaze and Joy picks him up, trying to burn Farquaad Farquaad: Hah! Spirits can't be burned. Anger: What?! Joy: That's it! Spirits are the ghosts of people who lived in the past but came back in the present. Fear: That's not good. Sadness: Now what do we do? Jay's struggling to stay awake. Thomas: I think I know someone who can help. Toby: I have an idea. Sadness: That's right! Thomas knows this police bot named Deckerd. He can combine with a large truck to form J-Decker. Thomas: Indeed. Rainbow Dash: gasps You mean there are other Transformers out there? Thomas: I'll call Optimus Prime. Disgust: But Sadness said you knew Deckerd. So why not call him? Sadness: Okay. radios Deckerd Deckerd: Yes? Thomas: We need your help. Deckerd: Thomas? Thomas: We have a problem. Deckerd: Thomas. What's the problem? Thomas: Farquaad is a Spirit and he can't be stopped. Deckerd: You mean, he's returned? Thomas: That's right! Deckerd: Right! I'll gather the Brave Police and we'll be right there! Thomas: Thanks. Deckerd: You're welcome. off the radio Brave Police! (Brave Police arrives) Deckerd: Drill Boy, Dumpson, Shadowmaru, McCrane, Power Joe, GunMax, Duke, listen up. Farquaad has returned as a spirit. Drill Boy: That's not good. McCrane: I thought he'd perished at the hands of a dragon friend of Donkey's. Power Joe: Yeah, Same here. Deckerd: Or so we thought. Farquaad has kidnapped Princess Fiona, which is even worse. Shadowmaru: Farquaad the mean spirit. Dumpson: If the creep's body was decayed, then, how did his spirit survive? GunMax: I don't know. Deckerd: Thomas and his crew are already at his abandoned castle in Dulock. So, we'll head to join them and rescue Fiona. McCrane: Please, Let me help you. Deckerd: McCrane. I did say "We". McCrane: Right. Deckerd: Brave Police, move out! Power Joe: Got it! Drill Boy: On my way! Dumpson: Let's go! GunMax: Be there in a jiffy. Shadowmaru: That spirit needs a serious talking to. McCrane: Got it. Deckerd: Let's do this. Brave Police set off. Back at the castle, Farquaad stares at Thomas Thomas: Alright then, No more Mr. nice engine. fires his iron blasters but they don't kill Farquaad Thomas: He's too powerful. Farquaad: Nice shot. Now it's my turn. invisible Toby: Be careful. kicks Thomas into a wall Thomas: Ouch! becomes visible again and laughs evilly Thomas: I had it! the Brave Police shows up Deckerd: Hold it right there! Sadness: It's the Brave Police. Joy: Thank goodness! blacks out again Nya: Jay! McCrane: I will take care of him. Nya: Please. Hurry. McCrane: No problem. rushes to help Thomas Deckerd: Thomas, I know how to stop him! Thomas: How? He's too strong now that he's a spirit! Deckerd: I have to use a Vacuum cleaner. Thomas: But a ghost can't be vaccumed up. Can't you think of another plan? Deckerd: Never mind. Let's just get Fiona outta here. Thomas: Okay! Drill Boy: Coming through! Boy drills a hole in the wall while Shadowmaru cuts Fiona's ties and picks her up Shadowmaru: I got ya! Fiona: Thanks. Shadowmaru. Duke: Everyone follow me. Thomas: Right. follows Duke outside Percy: Let's hurry. stops them Farquaad: Just where do you think you're going? James: Escaping! Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Chase scenes